WELSHCAKES AND COFFEE BREAKS
by deetatarant
Summary: A pleasant day for a change, with no Rift, no Weevils, just coffee and friendship and a lunchtime date. ONESHOT.


**WELSHCAKES AND COFFEE BREAKS**

**AN: A completely plotless self indulgence...because I am still missing Ianto and do not know what know what RTD was thinking...I am looking forward to season four, if only to see Jack back on our screens, not sure it'll still be Torchwood though.**

**Thanks once again for reading...Deeta.**

Ianto Jones rolled over and glared at his alarm clock, Radio One blared at him offensively and he stuck out an arm and thumped it into silence. He flopped onto his back and sighed because this morning he wanted a lie in. He was still aching from yesterday and four hours of sleep had simply not been enough. Ianto flung his quilt aside and lumbered out of bed and into his bathroom. At least it was summer time and the weather was warm and bright, even at this ungodly hour. He showered and shaved in silence, contemplating the day ahead and how much paperwork and archiving he had to catch up on. It had been a busy week, physically demanding and emotionally draining. It wasn't that Ianto minded. He loved his job, had great colleagues and really, he knew he couldn't do anything else. Sometimes though, it was just hard work and Ianto felt like having a holiday. Fat chance!

He stood before his open wardrobe, silently debating his clothing choice for the day. It was already getting warm and the light filtering through his curtains indicated the start of another sunny day. Ianto went for a lightweight, dark silk, wool blend favourite three piece suit, a plum shirt with a black tie, lightly striped with blood red. He realised that these choices were Jack's favourite combination and that thought brought the first smile of the day to his face. Ianto liked to smile and recently he had not done enough of that, hopefully his clothing choices would make Jack smile too.

The walk to work was pleasant enough, early to avoid the throngs of people and late enough to catch the opening of his favourite cake shop along the way.

With a bag of fresh, hot donuts in hand Ianto strolled through the cog door. Before it had wheeled shut behind him, Jack was there at his side and tugging the paper bag from his hand, the smell of fresh baking sweetening the musty air of the Hub. Ianto smirked at Jack's somewhat childish delight and made his way to his first task of the morning.

Coffee with the Captain.

They sat in companionable silence as they ate their donuts and drank coffee. Jack was watching his youngest team member from over the rim of his favourite mug. It concerned him to see the faint dark circles forming under those lovely eyes, the slight slump in Ianto's shoulders and the stifled yawns that Ianto failed to hide behind long fingered hands. Ianto had such beautiful hands. Jack smiled.

"So what's your plan for today?"

Ianto lowered his mug and leaned back in his chair. "I've all the reports from last week to check through before you sign them off for filing and Tosh asked me to help her with the new archive database this afternoon. Rift permitting, of course."

Jack smiled. "The predictor says things are gonna be quiet this week, maybe you should take a couple of days, have a break."

Ianto arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "You lot would fall apart within minutes of my absence."

"Quite possibly, but there's a Starbucks round the corner and the archives will be off limits to me, Owen and Gwen."

"You drive a hard bargain sir." There was a faint smile and Jack was pleased to see the cheeky gleam in Ianto's eyes.

"So?"

"How can I refuse? I mean, well what will I do for two whole days?" Came the sarcastic response.

Jack growled. "Mr Jones."

"Alright, you win. But I will take tomorrow and Wednesday, if that's ok." Ianto carefully licked the sugar from his fingertips before returning his attention to his coffee.

Jack watched every slow and deliberate move.

"You're a bloody tease."

Ianto got to his feet. "And you just love it, sir." He smirked and left the boardroom, taking his empty mug with him. Jack followed him with his gaze until the closing door stole the enticing view away from him.

Ianto decided on taking his paperwork up to the tourist office. It was such a lovely day and although the office was a little dingy, it did mean he could prop open the door and experience fresh sea air instead of eau de Hub. He busied himself straightening out leaflets and putting a few cuddly dragons out on display. At 8:30 Tosh strolled in, wearing a pretty pink blouse and loose denims. Ianto smiled at her, realising once again just how beautiful his Japanese friend was, Owen had no idea what he was missing. They exchanged enthusiastic hellos and marvelled at how brilliant the weather was, before she bustled off down into the depths of their underground base. Ianto thought it was more of a lair, but didn't like to say in case he upset Jack. He began arranging some postcards of the bay and the Plas, giving each one a quick look and smiling to himself as he happily imagined a flying dinosaur in the sky behind the water tower, or swooping in over the Millennium Centre. He heard over his coms that Owen and Gwen had arrived and could only smile even more when Owen began demanding coffee. Ianto clicked on his mic.

"I've already brewed, so unless Jack has managed to consume an entire pot…."

"_Yes Teaboy, he has_." Owen interrupted him and Ianto could only roll his eyes at that. Jack was going to be an over caffeinated nightmare later on today.

"There's a jar of instant in the left hand cupboard. I'm busy Owen, work to do."

He could hear Owen grumbling before the medic clicked off his own mic. Ianto turned his off as well and began to hum to himself as he settled in his chair to begin his paperwork. Five minutes later and a shadow fell across his work and Ianto looked into a pair of lively blue eyes and the whitest grin Jack could muster. That couldn't be good. Ianto put down his pen and arched his left eyebrow, merely leaving Jack to wonder how he did that.

"Jack?"

The enigmatic man grinned even more and Ianto felt for sure that Jack's jaw must be aching with the effort.

"What have you done?"

Jack was about to answer when Ianto's mobile began to ring out a song Jack had never heard of before, there was lots of swearing in it. Ianto held up a finger and answered the call.

"Hello, Ianto Jones speaking." The Welsh tones slid off his tongue and Jack leant forward on the counter, his nose less than inch away from Ianto's. He could hear a woman's voice, but could not make out what she was saying.

"_Hi, Ianto its Pat. Fancy meeting me for lunch, I baked Welshcakes?"_

Ianto was smiling, that warm sparkly, fuzzy smile that always stopped Jack's heart, because it was so rarely seen on the younger man's pale face.

"Yep, I'd love to. I'll bring coffee, say 1 o clock on the bench?"

"_Sounds perfect, see you then."_

"Yeah see you." Ianto hung up and the smile faded as Jack straightened up. "That was Pat from the Millennium Centre." He explained as if it that clarified everything.

Jack tried his best not to look interested. "Oh, right. So er lunchtime dating huh?"

Ianto looked heavenward for a brief moment. "Jack, she's an old school friend, whose husband is in Helmand Province defusing IEDs. We often meet for lunch and she makes the best Welshcakes in the whole of Wales."

Jack nodded, realising he was still finding his feet with Ianto since his return from….. well, he didn't want to dwell on that.

"I like Welshcakes, will you save me one?"

Ianto was chuckling now. "We'll see. Now what was it you wanted?"

Jack slid a piece of paper toward him. "Could you fetch that from the archive please?"

Ianto scanned the number and committed it to memory. "Ok, well it's quiet up here, why don't I get it now and you can man the desk for me for few minutes."

Jack grinned. "No problem." He leaned a little closer. "Though I could always go with you and help you look."

Ianto offered up a look that Jack couldn't interpret. "No sir you couldn't. I have lots to do today and you in the archives is not on my To Do list. I will leave the artefact on your desk. I won't be long."

Jack watched him depart and promptly sat himself on Ianto's stool behind the counter. He began to flick through the pages that Ianto had been looking through, careful not to put them out of order. Owen's latest reports on weevil activity was not the most thrilling of subjects but Jack was glad that the medic had taken the project to heart, no one in all the years he had been with Torchwood, had shown any interest or care for the creatures. It wasn't long before he became engrossed in the report. He was distracted by the sudden appearance of a group of young adults who had meandered into the little shop. Jack looked up at them and displayed his best smile, puffing out his chest as he took in the good looking group who were clustered around the postcard display.

"Good morning." He said brightly, closing the folder and carefully squirreling the paperwork under the counter.

A girl faced him, her long blonde hair, straggling wayward around her pretty face, her green eyes shining with youth and energy.

"Oh, hi. You're not the guy who usually works here!" She exclaimed. Her friends all turned to study Jack.

"Where's Ianto?" One of the boys spoke up. Jack reckoned him to be about 17 or eighteen, it was so hard to tell these days.

Jack continued to smile. "He just stepped out for a bit, can I help you?"

The girls, three in all giggled amongst themselves and the two boys just gawped at the posy bloke, wearing braces and a cheesy grin, behind Ianto's counter.

"When will Ianto be back?" The girl with cropped ginger hair spoke with a Northern accent. Jack liked Northerners they were a friendly lot up there.

"Soon, maybe I can assist you?"

One of the boys dipped his head and muttered. "I doubt that."

Jack arched an eyebrow, unsure as to why they were laughing at him. The ginger girl stepped forwards and proffered a piece of folded paper. "Could you give this to Ianto, please?"

Jack took it. "What's this, you passing love notes to my staff?"

More giggles.

The shorter of the two blonde girls appeared to take pity on him so she grabbed one of the cuddly dragons on display.

"How much is this?"

Her accent was pure Welsh and Jack actually found himself feeling old as he looked at her.

"For you, it's free." In reality he had no idea of the cost and he had no doubt that Ianto would moan at him later.

The Welsh girl blushed and hugged the red plushy to her chest. "Thanks…. Er."

"Jack."

"Thanks Jack."

God, he felt really old, she was young enough to be his great, great, great granddaughter.

"You're welcome and I won't forget Ianto's note."

The group all smiled and bade him goodbye as they trooped out through the open door, leaving Jack to check out the note that had been entrusted to him.

_**Dear Ianto,**_

_**You're really hot and I haven't seen you with a girl or anything. You haven't got a girlfriend, have you?**_

_**Anyway here's my mobile number and my email address (which I created especially for you). Maybe we could go clubbing sometime?**_

_**Emma xxxx**_

_**.uk**_

_**0777323223**_

Jack immediately folded up the piece of paper, trying his utmost not to laugh, but also half worrying that his man would take her up on her offer. Was Ianto his man? Jack had no idea, Ianto had been politely distant since Jack's return. They still flirted and Jack had yet to take him on the promised date…. Perhaps it was time to do something about that?

Jack looked up to find Ianto standing in the doorway that led down to the Hub, his arms folded across his chest and an adorable smirk on his face.

"Everything alright up here, sir?"

Jack nodded a little too frantically and he half considered burying the note into his trouser pocket, to be incinerated later, but something made him change his mind.

"You had visitors and one of them asked me to give you this." Jack handed over the slip of paper.

Ianto stepped over and took it from Jack. He unfolded it and Jack watched as the younger man's eyes widened in apparent surprise.

"Something good?" Jack ventured.

The faux innocence was not lost on Ianto, who simply winked at him and stuffed the message into his trouser pocket. Ianto took a brief glance around his little shop and frowned at the disarrayed dragons next to the postcard rack.

"Did you sell a dragon?"

Jack sort of shrugged. "Not exactly."

Ianto fixed him with a stern look. "Was it stolen? There's one missing." He sucked in a breath. "You haven't pinched one, have you?"

Jack looked aghast. "No, whatever would I want one for?"

Ianto shoved his hands into his pockets. "So where is it?" He thought it best to ignore the question Jack had asked.

Jack folded his arms. "I gave one to a beautiful girl, she's a friend of the one that left the note….. is there something you're not telling me Ianto?"

"You gave one away? Those things cost 6 quid each, the profit from those dragons goes into paying for your coffee." Ianto tried very hard not to squeak his outrage because really he sounded girly even to his own ears.

Jack's eyebrows were almost in his hairline.

"I didn't know how much they were, much less where you keep the till in here, I thought it was just easier. She seemed to like it." He replied, inching around the counter so that he stood right in Ianto's personal space. "What with you having lunchtime dates and pretty young girls giving you their phone numbers…. Whoops, I shouldn't have said that last bit, should I?"

Ianto shook his head and chuckled some more. "Honestly Jack, what am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of a few things."

"No doubt. Now go away. Go back to work before Owen starts spreading rumours about us."

Jack kissed his cheek and stepped away.

Smiling fondly Ianto watched him depart into the depths and he closed the secret door at Jack's departing back.

Back behind the counter now he pulled the note out of his pocket and smiled at it….._hot4ianto indeed…_He was actually flattered, Jack was never so romantic, but to have an email address named after him, Ianto felt the blush go all the way up to his ears. He'd have to check on the CCTV to find out which one of the girls was Emma. Smiling to himself, he got back to work.

At 12:45 Ianto closed up the shop and headed down into the Hub. It was unusually quiet with each of his team mates at their desks engrossed in their tasks. A quick glance up to Jack's office and Ianto could see he was busy on the phone and looking entirely unhappy about it. It was clearly time for coffee. He brewed a pot and filled two travel mugs to take with him for his lunchtime meet up with Pat. Owen accosted him by the cog door.

"Oi, where are you going?"

Ianto narrowed his eyes at the medic. "Out. There's coffee in the pot, and for once you can get your own lunch, think of it as practice for when I take some time off."

Owen shook his head. "You never take time off Tea Boy, what, going off on a dirty weekend?"

Ianto arched an eyebrow. "As it happens…." He turned and left. Owen gaped at the space left behind.

Patricia Evans was sitting on the bench situated just outside the tourism office on the boards where the tour boats were moored. The water front was proving popular with lunchtime crowds because of the pleasant weather. Ianto greeted his friend with a cheery smile and sat down at her side, handing her one of the travel mugs he had brought from the Hub.

"As promised, it's a new Javan blend, I hope you like it."

They shared a one armed hug and Ianto kissed her cheek. "It's lovely to see you."

Pat smiled, tucking a straggle of black tresses behind her ear. "We are funny, you know. I work less than a quarter mile away and we barely manage to meet up once a month. You're looking well Ianto." She passed him a tupperware lunchbox. "Here you go, tuck into those."

Ianto carefully lifted the lid and smiled with delight at the sight of his favourite dessert.

"You're a legend."

Pat sipped on her coffee. "The best Welshcakes in exchange for the best coffee, I'd say that's a fair deal."

Ianto was still grinning at her as he sampled his prize. "Oh, that's divine."

"I aim to please."

They were silent and content for a moment as they enjoyed their exchanged guilty pleasures.

"So, how are you and the kids?"

Pat rummaged in her hand bag and pulled a lighter and a packet of Marlboro Lights. "We're good love, missing Michael like mad, but we're managing. Steve's doing his football two nights a week and Charlotte started her clarinet lessons last month, God what a racket that is."

"Wow, I can't imagine what it is like watching them grow up so quickly." Ianto commented, thinking of the children he knew he would never have.

Pat lit two cigarettes and passed one to Ianto.

"Thanks. When's Mike due back?" He inhaled, drawing deeply on the cigarette before blowing out a halo of smoke. Jack would complain about it later, of that Ianto was sure.

Pat was leaning back on the bench, her face tilted toward the sunlight. She looked older than her 25 years and as Ianto looked at her he was reminded of his sister Rhiannon and how quickly motherhood and marriage had aged her too. He found himself wondering if Lisa would have aged in the same way, losing her slim figure and becoming more rounded with her maternal duties.

"He comes back in two weeks. We can't wait to have him home and safe."

Ianto could understand that. "I bet he can't wait either."

"Can I ask you something?"

Ianto faced her, noting the trepidation in her voice. "Of course, anything you know that." He inhaled more from the cigarette, enjoying the rare treat of smoking more than he was willing to admit in public.

Pat looked slightly awkward. "I know it's a taboo subject with you, so I won't mention the TW word, but how did you cope? With Canary Wharf I mean."

Ianto shrugged and reached for his travel mug of coffee. He took a long draught of the cooling liquid and took his time swallowing, trying to summon up as honest a reply as he could. Then he took a final drag at the cigarette before crushing the remainder under foot.

"To be honest Pat to start with I didn't cope. I sort of lost it, kept having flash backs and nightmares. I'd get home from work and chug down the scotch. It took me a while, sometimes even now….. I just…..I was lucky, my friends here in Cardiff rallied round and looked after me. It just took me a while to open up and talk about it." He was aware of his friend watching him closely and he faced her with a faint smile. "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that I am worried about Mike. You know when he comes home from tour. I've seen a lot on the TV lately about PTSD, I'm just a bit scared that he won't be the same when he gets home."

Ianto grasped her hand. "He may not be, but the thing is you're well aware of what he does out there and perhaps in some ways you won't understand because, how can you? Just remind him that you love him and be patient. We respond to trauma in different ways, but Mike has been trained, he works with people who watch his back and keep him safe. He also chose to do what he does. I'd like to believe all that makes a difference."

"It wasn't like that for you, was it?"

Ianto shook his head. Thinking of how he could equate Lisa's final death with words. "I had a break down because I didn't trust anyone to help me or to understand and that was my mistake. Mike will have you, he will also have the support of the Army. Mike's also a lot stronger than I am. He'll be fine, but you know where to find me, that goes for both of you. You two helped me when I needed it most."

They sat there watching the bay, holding hands for a while, lost in their own thoughts for a moment until a shadow fell across them.

"Why Ianto Jones you didn't tell me you were on a date." The drawling American accent caused them both to look up.

"Hello Jack, do you need me back in the office?"

Jack swung his coat tails aside and perched on the bench beside Ianto who was still holding Pat's hand. Jack pretended not to notice, focussing instead on the lunch box that was resting on Ianto's lap.

"Are those Welshcakes?"

Pat leaned forward to look at the handsome stranger who had joined them, she stuck out her other hand.

"I'm Pat. You must be Jack?"

Jack diverted his searching hand from the lunchbox to grasp the soft white hand of Ianto's companion.

"Yes, I am. A pleasure to meet you. Ianto didn't tell me he was….."

"That's right because I am not. I told you about Pat this morning, remember?" Ianto tapped the hand that went back to his Welshcakes. "And those are mine, keep your mits out." He released Pat's hand and firmly put the lid back on the box.

Jack pouted. "That's not very nice of you."

Ianto offered him a withering look, annoyed at having his lunchtime break interrupted.

"So, how long have you known Ianto?" Jack asked ignoring Ianto's glare altogether.

Pat smiled again. "We were at school together. Ianto used to help me with my homework."

Somehow Jack wasn't surprised, Ianto was always helping the people he cared about.

"Ianto told me that your husband is in the Army."

"Yes. It was Ianto who introduced us actually, and he was best man at our wedding."

Ianto was grinning at the memory, he had asked Lisa to accompany him and it had been their first weekend together. It felt good to remember those happier times without the clench of grief in his chest. It took him a moment to register that Jack's hand had found its way to the small of his back and he could feel small circles being rubbed into the fabric of his shirt. For once he did not object at the public display.

"That was a great day."

Pat was nodding in agreement. "Yes, it certainly was. My pissed mother, his pissed dad and you trying to keep them apart."

Jack watched them laughing and smiled himself to see Ianto looking relaxed and happy. After a moment Jack glanced at his watch.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day, it's pretty quiet I can manage the office."

Ianto gaped at him. "Jack?"

"You guys look like you should…"

Pat shook her and smiled, wondering how on Earth the man could stand wearing such a heavy coat in such hot weather. "No, really I actually have to get back to work." She squeezed Ianto's hand and then stood up. "We'll do dinner sometime soon yeah?"

Ianto was gazing up her, their hands still clasped. "Yes. Ring me later so we can set a day."

"I will." Pat released his hand.

"Call me if you need anything, any time, okay?" Ianto watched her intently, waiting for her confirmation.

"I promise."

Ianto stood up, conscious of Jack's touch falling away as he hugged his friend closely. They held on to one another for a few moments and Ianto whispered in her ear. "I mean it Pat, you call me if you need me." As they pulled away Pat nodded and grinned.

"You too."

With a flick of her hair she turned and walked away.

Ianto sat back down next to Jack and watched his friend depart.

"Ianto, you alright?"

The Welshman turned his head and faced Jack with a look of contentment on his pale face.

"Yes, Jack I'm fine, thank you. You?"

Jack nodded his hand seeking out Ianto's. They met, entwining their fingers.

"I'm good. So Pat?"

Ianto resisted rolling his eyes, for once Jack was actually taking an interest in his life. He smiled at his boss.

"We lived on the same street, went through school together, she came with me when I first moved to London. We had this really dingy bedsit in Camden. When I started work at Torchwood One the company provided me with a flat in Docklands so Pat moved with me. I guess we were just best mates for a long time, still are in a way."

Jack settled himself back and enjoyed the sun, 12 months aboard the Valiant had taught him to appreciate things like sunlight, fresh air and good food.

"I'm glad, I didn't know you had someone on the outside to talk to, I am glad that you do."

Ianto couldn't help but agree with him. "What about you Jack? Who do you talk to?"

Jack shrugged, caught off guard. "I talk to you."

Ianto snorted. "Yeah, of course you do." There were still too many secrets as far as Ianto was concerned, not least of which was what had happened to Jack during his absence.

"So do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

Ianto shook his head. "It'll just be nice not to be at work for a change." He fixed his gaze out toward the sea.

"How about I take you out somewhere nice for dinner, and then a movie?" Jack ventured.

Ianto's head swung round so fast that it twinged uncomfortably. Ianto gaped at him open mouthed and it took him a moment to compose himself and recapture his dignity.

"I'd like that very much." He replied finally.

Jack offered up an affectionate smile. "Can I pick you up at seven then?" He didn't want Ianto to see how nervous he suddenly felt.

"I'll be waiting."

Ianto smiled back in a way that Jack found strangely comforting.

"Can I have please have a Welshcake?"

It took a moment for the question to sink in and in another they were chuckling as Ianto popped the lid on the lunchbox.


End file.
